A Spirited Adventure
by Amiko the Cat
Summary: It's been 20 years since Chihiro left the spirit world. Now her daughter has found it and she's not happy with the way things are.


Hello there!  
  
Are you going you to read my fan fic? You are? Well, pat on the back for you!  
  
This is the third fic I've ever written in my life and the second fic I've posted here. Anywhos, please continue on a read my story. If you like, please review it. If you don't, go to hell! J/k. Review it as well. I can take a little criticism.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
"Promise you'll never forget?"  
  
"I promise. Now go and don't look back."  
  
Hands slipping apart, Haku and Chihiro parted, not knowing if they'll ever see each other again. Haku watched as the Chihiro figure quickly ran away from him. She stopped and hesitated before continuing to catch up with her mom and dad who just appeared. Suddenly, everything around Chihiro figure disappeared. The world turned black and Chihiro plummeted into another world of darkness.  
  
********  
  
Chihiro Onigo woke in her bed, covered in sweat. It was the third time this month she had that dream. 20 years after leaving Haku and the others in the Spirit World, she was now having dreams about them.  
  
Wiping sweat from her face, Chihiro got out of bed and threw on a robe. She glanced at the clock on her beside table. 4:00am. Knowing she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, Chihiro decided to get to work cleaning her home.  
  
It had been a long 20 years since Chihiro left the Spirit World. For the first few years, she always found herself wondering back towards the building that separated both worlds. Sometimes, she camped out in front of it in hope that anyone would come back to see her. Especially Haku. She found herself looking towards the sky, always assuming Haku was flying overhead when in reality it was just a bird or plane. After a while, she forgot about the Spirit World and went on with her life.  
  
However, lately she had been having dreams about the Spirit World. Dreams where she never came home, where she was turned into a pig with her parents and eaten by the spirits, or worse, dreams where everyone she loved disappear and she found herself falling into a dark hole.  
  
Shaking her head, Chihiro walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway. The air there was much cooler than in her stuffy bedroom. She stood there for a moment, breathing in deeply, before walking into the room across the hall from her.  
  
Chihiro slowly opened the door and glanced at the sleeping figure on the floor. Chihiro smiled as she gently lifted her daughter, Yumi, off the floor and laid her in her bed. Yumi had fallen asleep reading on her floor. Chihiro glanced at each book as she picked them up off the floor and set them on the bookshelf. Before she walked out of the room, Chihiro stopped and watched her sleeping daughter. She had brown hair just like her mother, but hers was more fine and curly. Her eyes were blue and sparkled whenever she laughed. Chihiro noticed that Yumi got most of her features from her father, which made her much prettier than Chihiro when she was 10.  
  
Chihiro closed the door and went about, doing her usual chores of cleaning, cooking, and washing. By the time she was finished, the sun had risen along with Yumi.  
  
"Good morning mother!" Yumi said cheerfully as she sat down at the breakfast table. She had already showered and changed into her school uniform.  
  
"Did you sleep well Yumi?"  
  
Yumi had shoved a forkful of eggs into her mouth. She looked at her mother questionably. "Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
Chihiro handed Yumi a napkin as she sat down across from her. "Don't talk with your mouthful sweetie. I saw those books you were reading when I came into your room this morning."  
  
Yumi stopped eating and her eyes got big. "You came into my room while I was sleeping? I hate it when you do that! What's in my room is business."  
  
Chihiro rubbed her temples. "You are my responsibility. Until you move out, what's in my room is my business. As a matter of fact, anything in this house is my business"  
  
Yumi threw her fork on her plate and stood up. "This is not your house. This is grandma and granddad's house. You have no right to say that or go into my room at all." With that, Yumi grabbed her things and left the house.  
  
Chihiro sighed and started to clean the table. This was an every morning occurrence. No matter how Chihiro tried her best to be civilized to her daughter, Yumi always turned things into a big argument. Chihiro suspected that it was all because of Yumi's father. He left when Yumi was only 6, complaining that Chihiro was nothing but a spoiled brat and that he didn't need her. After that, Yumi stopped acting kindly to her. There were times where Yumi stopped talking to Chihiro all together. Chihiro sighed once more as she got ready for work.  
  
***  
  
Yumi was fuming as she made her way to school. Her mother had no right to go through her things at all. She hated it when her mother did things like that.  
  
"Why does she do these things to me?" Yumi asked while kicking a lone rock on the sidewalk. Yumi sighed as the wind picked up at her neatly pleated skirt. She loved her mom more than anything in the world, but ever since her dad left, it seemed as though her mother become stricter towards her.  
  
Yumi didn't even know why her mother did the things she did. Yesterday, Yumi received a book from one of her friends about dragons and now her mother was questioning her about it. Yumi remembered one time when she wanted to try out for the school play as a spirit. Chihiro told Yumi that she didn't want her daughter playing no stupid spirit. Yumi was confused about her mother and tried her best to stay her distance.  
  
Suddenly, Yumi realized that she had walked a good distance from her school. She was lost in her thoughts and didn't pay attention to where she was going. She found herself at the base of the forest behind her town. Yumi was about to turn around when the wind picked up once more, almost pushing her into the forest. Looking around, Yumi decided she could be late to school this one time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Yea! I'm done with this chapter.  
  
Did you like it? I did. If you liked it, choose door #1.  
  
If you didn't, choose door #2. There's a lovely prize of kitty litter waiting for you.  
  
Anywhos, please review and I'll leave you alone. 


End file.
